interview with takishima
by jmim11
Summary: the s.a members had an interview with takishima about how he really feels about hikari..


Wei..

I'm still thinking of a plot that I'll make for the sequel of '15 Questions'.. Hehe..

Since I haven't thought of anything yet, I made this story, 'cause maybe some idea will pop in my mind after I've finished this one..

I made a little cross over of gakuen alice here for some 'equipments' needed.. Hehe.. actually, I've read a one shot of an interview with Natsume there and that's where I got the idea of making this story..

By the way, this story happened after the '15 question' story..

^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own S.A.

............

**Interview w/ Takishima**

**by: near05**

"Nee, what Kei feels about Hikari-chan?" Megumi suddenly asked. The S.A. are having their tea break. Takishima and Hikari are not there so Megumi got a chance to ask that. Hikari's probably at the library studying for the upcoming exam and Kei's not there because he's father begged him to help for the preparation of his birthday celebration. (yeah, Kei's birthday coming.)

"Why did you suddenly ask that, Megumi-chan?" Ryu said.

Megumi wrote her answer. "I'm just curious. Because everytime Hikari is in danger or if something happened to her, Kei really loose his coolness."

"Now that you mentioned it, I remember my date with Hikari. He's at Singapore that time but when he learned from Yahiro that she's with me, he immediately flew back here and gets Hikari." Tadashi said.

While listening to their conversation, Akira suddenly thought of a plan to make Takishima say what he feels. "Do you want to know he really feels for my angel?" she asked and everyone nodded. "Then, here's the plan. We'll give him an advance birthday gift.." and they all listen.

_**That afternoon**_

"Hotaru-chan, you know Kei right? Do you have a chain or what so ever that can tie him on a chair? Something that he'll not break?" Akira asked while talking to her cell phone.

"I have. How many do you need?"

"One is enough. And I need that tomorrow morning. Oh, and also a 'baka' gun."

"That'll be 75,000. I'll arrange the delivery so you'll get these things tonight."

"Sure. I'll wait for it." the call ended.

"Who's Hotaru?" The S.A. members asked.

"An old friend. I just ordered the things that we'll need for tomorrow's plan." Akira smiled devilishly.

**The next day...**

"Well guys, I'm gonna go to the library again. I need to study for the exam to beat Takishima." Hikari said.

"In your dreams Ms. Rank Number Two." Kei said then he smirked.

"Shut up Takishima! Bye, guys."

"Bye. Good luck!"

While Takishima's in deep thought, Ryu ans Tadashi put the belt like chain on him.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!" He said when the chain suddenly clung into the chair.

"We have a surprise for you. Consider this as our advance birthday gift to you." Akira said while grinning.

"What the?! Let me go!" Then he tried breaking the chain.

"You can't break that. It's one of Hotaru's invention." when he heard the name 'Hotaru', he stopped struggling; he knows that it'll be useless. Hotaru's inventions are one of the things that he can't break.

"Hmm. That's better." then Akira smiled. "Don't worry, we'll not do anything to you. We'll just ask some questions and you're obliged to answer."

"It's just like an interview." Jun added.

"Oh, I forgot. Don't ever dare to lie. I also have the 'baka' gun ready." Akira showed the gun. "Okay, let's start."

"**What do you like most about Hikari?"** Akira pointed the gun at him to get an honest answer.

Kei smiled. "I like her never-giving-up attitude. The things that she do, the way that she studies in order to beat me. Hn, as if she could." he smirked.

"**What are the things that remind you about Hikari?"**

"Books. Whenever I see a book, I always remember her asking me for a challenge. Hoping that she will beat me." (a/n: whoo.. ^-^)

"**Ah. Okay. What do you really feel about her?"**

"I like her.. No.. I love her. I love the way she asks me for a challenge. And I love her every time she lose. I love her when she got sick, that's the first and only time she told me that she loves me. And love her more for that."

The S.A members who are listening whispered "we're touched." while crying.

"**Did you ever got jealous of someone who got close to her?"**

Kei's face darkened "that student council president, I always a have a murderous intent every time he acts as if Hikari likes him. And I really want to kill him when he ate the onigiri she made for me and said that it tastes bad. It wasn't even for him."

"Whoa.. He's really pissed." Tadashi said.

Akira faked a cough before asking the next question.

"**Well, uhm.. What did you fell when you learned that Yahiro told her about your feelings but she thought that it was just a joke?"**

"Well.. Hey, how did you know that?"

"I have my sources.. So..?" Akira said smirking.

"That girl.. I told I can tell my feelings about her because she already has a clue, but she suddenly said that she knows that it's just a joke.." he's pissed.

"Haha.. He's frustrated because of that." Tadashi said.

"But I didn't know that it happened." Jun said.

"I think it happened when we're deciding where we're going to have our vacation. I think that was after Yahiro's birthday."

"Ah..."

"**So, when are you planning to confess your feelings about her?"**

"I don't know.."

Akira aimed the 'baka' gun at him.

"Let me finish first. I don't know maybe I'll just let her realize that." He smiled. "I wonder if that'll happen, she's so dense so I wonder if she'll realize that."

"Do you want me to tell her?" Tadashi asked. Kai gave him a deadly look. "I'm just kidding."

"**Hmm.. Let's see.. The next question is, if you were a couple, what will be your endearment to her?"**

"Miss Rank Number Two." He smiled. "I don't know why, but I really like calling her that. I really find her cute every time she shouts 'don't' call me rank # two!'. I think the reason why I call her that is because I want to see her cute reaction."

"**Hmm.. What did you feel when you were locked up in that room?" **(Based on the story '15 Questions'..)

"Nothing.." Kei asked slightly blushing.

"Didn't you feel excited?" Megumi asked.

"No."

"Nervous?" Jun asked.

"No."

"Why?" they asked.

"What do you mean why?

"Why didn't you get nervous or excited? We thought you like her?"

"I don't know."

"Really?" Akira's ready to pull the trigger of the 'baka' gun.

"Really. Why do you want to know anyway?" he said in an irritated voice.

"No particular reason. We're just curious." She put down the gun.

"Hey, asked the next question." Tadashi butted.

"Okay.." Akira read the next question with a knot on her forehead. **"Did something happen between you and Hikari in that room?"**

"What?" Kei was shocked.

"If something happen between you and Hakari in that room? Here, read it." Akira showed him the question.

"No. Nothing. Don't ask me." Kei was blushing.

"Are you sure?"

"No. I mean, no. nothing happened."

"Really Takishima?" they said with a teasing tone.

"You're so persistent. Why don't you ask Hikari?"

"Hah! As if she'll tell us." Tadashi, Jun, Megumi and Ryu know that their 'interrogation' will end there so they started to leave. Akira noticed they so she went to follow them heading towards the door.

"Hey! Release me here!" Kei shouted. As he tried to break the chain

"Don't worry. It's only programmed to be locked for two hours, just wait for few more minutes and it will automatically unlock."

"By the way, we've recorded you conversation." Ryu said showing Kei the tape.

"We'll give it to Hikari tomorrow. Who knows, maybe after listening to this, she'll give you a 'great' birthday gift." They all laugh while heading for the door leaving Takishima in that hot seat.

"Hmm. I wonder what will be her reaction after hearing that."

**End..**

…………

Yey!

It's finished..

I wonder if you'll like this..

Good thing summer classes are over..

Ha'ay.. Anyways..

Hope you'll enjoy it..

Thanks for reading.. Please review..

^-^


End file.
